She's Cheating!
by Forgotten Rhapsody
Summary: Crack. Naruto 'informed' Sasuke that Sakura was cheating at the Hyuuga compund. Rushing to the Hyuuga compound, he saw something unexpected...


_**She's cheating!**_

_. Forgotten Rhapsody_

.

_Standard disclaimer applied._

.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update; my first crack. Enjoy!**

.

Sighing, Sasuke looked up at the colossal wedding picture of his wife and him, smiling (he was smirking, rather than smiling), both in their respective outfits: tuxedo and wedding gown.

_'__A__ month since we've __been __married…'_ he thought absent-mindedly.

_Smirk_

_'No one can resist the Uchiha charm, eh?__'_

As he was strolling around the Uchiha estate, wondering what Sakura was going to cook for dinner (most likely tomatoes), the door bell rang multiple times.

"Ring!"

"Ring!"

"Ring!"

"Ring!"

"Ring!"

"Ring!"

"All right, I'm going dobe!"

Sasuke was sure it would be Naruto, for…well who else would ring at the door a million times except him?

"What do you want."

Bursting from the door, Naruto entered the estate, panting, his hair all over the place and his eyes big as saucers.

"TEME, TEME!"

_Sigh._

"DOBE what is it."

_Breathe in, breath out_

"SAKURA-CHAN! SHE…!"

_Choke_

"What about Sakura?"

As soon as his beloved's name was mentioned, his ears perked up to what the idiotic blond in front of him was saying.

"SHE IS CHEATING! THE INNOCENT SAKURA-CHAN IS CHEATING!"

_Significant pause_

"…?"

"…"

"…?"

"WHAT?"

Rushing towards the Hyuuga compound, Sasuke frowned.

_'__Sakura__…c__heating on me after just one month of marriage? It can't be…__a__nd what's worse, for the Hyuuga? Jesus, that selfish woman!'_

.

_**Flash-back.**_

.

"WHAT?"

"TEME! STOP HER! I CAN'T SEE INNOCENT SAKURA-CHAN CHEATING!"

"Where is she, Naruto?"

Seeing as the Uchiha prodigy actually called Naruto by his name, worry was significantly apparent. Or rather…jealousy.

(Thought he'd never admit it.)

"At the Hyuuga compound!"

"…"

.

_**End of flash-back.**_

.

_'__Shit…Sakura, you can't do this to me!'_

Speeding up, Sasuke saw the Hyuuga compound a few meters away from him.

_'__Hyuuga, you stupid, blind-looking, weapon-girl-obsessed freak!'_

.

_**Meanwhile, at the Hyuuga compound.**_

.

"Banzai! I won again! You lose, Neji-san!"

_Glare_

"Who thought you would be talented at card-games, Haruno? Or rather, talented at something?"

"Don't be nasty, Neji-kun. Mhm. Sakura, I never thought you would beat him!" exclaimed Tenten.

"Ehehe…oops, I dropped my cookie! Let me pick it up…"

A few cards fell out of Sakura's sleeve. There was a great silence; so great, that you could hear the crickets chirp in the background and the cards, softly topple on the ground. It was the type of moment where a random kid would come out and whisper, "Awkward…"

_Twitch_

_Twitch_

_Twitch_

"Haruno…care to tell me what these cards are doing in _your_ sleeve?" demanded Neji, eyebrow lifted.

"Err… ahem! It's getting late! Sasuke-kun should be worried about me by now…I guess…I should start leaving now!"

Just as Sakura was about to exit the door, and escape the Hyuuga's wrath, the door burst open.

"SAKURA!"

"Ah, Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?"

"…What are _you_ doing here of all places, with HYUUGA?"

"Neji-san invited me to a card-"

"Card games my ass. Hyuuga. Out."

A puzzled Neji and a fired up Sasuke marched out…and just when Sasuke was about to katon the puzzled Nin, a blond bob appeared.

"SASUKE-TEME! DID YOU STOP SAKURA-CHAN?"

"…Dobe…that's what I'm doing right now. Now shut up and watch me burn his balls."

"GOOD! Because I couldn't bear to see Sakura-chan cheating at those card game thingamabobs, and well I couldn't tell Neji because after Sakura-chan would be-"

Sasuke's katon flame quickly disappeared.

"Hold it dobe…what? A card game?"

Sasuke shot Naruto an incredulous look, as Naruto shot him a 'why-are-you-confused' look.

"Sakura-chan was playing card games with Neji and Tenten, and she was cheating the whole time!" explained Naruto, slowly.

"…"

"What did you think she would do teme? Like cheat on you? Haha, you retard! You call me the dobe, but you're the actual dumb-ass!"

"Dobe…"

And with that, everyone who was witnessing the scene could see a blond blob flying miles away into the sky, sky-rocketing like an airplane, a thin line of blood trailing behind.

.

_**Few minutes later at the Uchiha estate.**_

.

"Sasuke-kun! Dinner time!"

"Aa."

Downstairs, Sasuke pulled up a chair and sat down, as Sakura did the same.

They were just about to start eating their meal, tomato soup, when suddenly:

"Sasuke-kun? Is it true you thought I was cheating on you with Neji-san?"

"…"

_Silent mumbles_

_Sigh_

"Uchiha, look at me."

The prodigy lifted his head up, and for once Sakura could not believe this man had once killed millions of men under a sannin, that he was a cold block of ice…

…And for once he looked awfully pathetic.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun, what did I tell you about one-syllable words?"

_Sigh_

"What is it Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun, it's sweet to see you're actually jealous about this, but you know better than I do that I'd never cheat on you. I love you, and I didn't marry you for nothing. Do you think I would be sitting here and eating dinner with you if I loved someone else?"

"…"

"So, believe me Sasuke-kun, me cheating on you would never happen."

Onyx clashed with emerald.

Sakura stood up slowly, picking up her eaten dish, and placed it in the sink. Then slipping on some rubber gloves, she started doing the washing. Unknown to her, a certain chicken-haired male was standing up and approaching her cautiously.

"Sakura?"

"Hai?" replied Sakura, turning around. Her face showed a surprised expression.

"Arigato."

Sasuke bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Sakura's eyes widened at this, for he rarely showed signs of affection to her.

"And, Sakura?"

Blushing she responded, "H-Hai?"

"I love you too."

**

* * *

A/N: R.R ****por favor.  
('Hai' means 'Yes' whilst 'Arigatou' means 'Thank you'.)**


End file.
